


The Ice Cream Specials

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: They... eat ice cream.





	The Ice Cream Specials

Ice Cream Stop By Shel Silverstein

The circus train made an ice cream stop  
At the fifty-two flavor ice cream stand.  
The animals all got off the train  
And walked right up to the ice cream man.  
“I’ll take Vanilla,” yelled the gorilla.  
“I’ll take Chocolate,” shouted the ocelot.  
“I’ll take Strawberry,” chirped the canary.  
“Rocky Road,” croaked the toad  
“Lemon and Lime,” growled the lion.  
Said the ice cream man, “Til I see a dime,  
You’ll get no ice cream of mine.”  
Then the animals snarled and screeched and growled  
And whinnied and whimpered and hooted and howled  
And gobbled up the whole ice cream stand,  
All fifty-two flavors  
(fifty-three with the ice cream man).

 

*  
“You guys are animals,” Sam says. 

He’s lying on his back on the sofa, it’s over ninety outside and Steve and Bucky won’t let him put the air con on because ‘it’s only June’ and ‘it is ridiculously expensive’. No matter how many times Sam points out that Tony pays both of them terrifically well they won’t budge on the matter. Currently they are sitting on the floor in shorts and no shirts, each with two litre-tubs of ice cream in front of them. They periodically come over to make sure he tries the flavours, which is good. Especially when Bucky decides he has the best mouthful RIGHT NOW and Sam has to try it so he kisses Sam. It’s cold and sweet and nice. 

“Yeah, you try living with a vegan mother, in Brooklyn in boiling summer with no ice cream,” Bucky says. 

“No ice cream!” Steve whispers.

“And a tiny apartment,” Bucky says, and Steve nods.

“Mm hmm,” Sam says, and gets up to put the a/c on. It’s too hot. Whose mother is vegan he doesn’t ask. Bucky and Steve muddle their childhoods up all the time and trying to untangle them is pointless, it’s all one and the same in the end anyway. 

Steve and Bucky don’t notice till they have to go get shirts, then they give him Looks and stop bringing him ice cream. They have the whole freezer packed with ice cream, so Sam isn’t worried, he can just get his own litre. He considers it, then does. He gets the strawberry one no one else ever really wants and goes to sit in the office where it’s coolest, at the back of the house. Steve follows him after a while, toteing a new tub of ice cream and a grin. He sits on the floor at Sam’s feet and rests his head on Sam’s thigh, leaning back, eyes shut, looking hot and sweet and kind of sun burnt. 

“Peggy’s coming home soon,” Steve says. “We’ve got her ice cream out to get a bit less of a rock. Buck went to buy you some flowers, I think. He says you got a thing to open jars? He found it and used it to open the ice cream.”

“Yeah, it’s that thing on the counter, sticking out. You keep walking into it and cursing,” Sam says. 

“Yep. He likes it,” Steve says. “I brought that book you wanted, Jarvis found it at a sale thing, I dunno. I just told him to get it if he ever saw it and he did so it’s yours.”

Sam scritches Steve’s scalp until he’s distracted and nicks his ice cream. When Peggy gets home she brings more ice cream to refill the freezer and comes to join them. Bucky comes and does Actual Cooking for dinner so they eat more than sandwiches, and they have a picnic on the office floor even though the rest of the house is nicely cooled by the a/c by now.


End file.
